Banded Reunion
by lemmaforlife
Summary: 8 Years later the original band of brothers meet back up at the hospital's annual Christmas party. All leading different lives they somehow come together again. But will the red banders continue where they left off and be one big happy family?
1. Chapter 1

Banded Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own RBS** **or any of the characters** **mentioned in this story** **even though I wish I did. Reviews would be highly appreciated. :)**

**Pairings: Dash/Kara, Leo/Emma**

**Anyway this is my first fic and it's a future type thing where the original red band society have a reunion at Ocean Park after 8 years**.

Blue eyes snapped open as the ringing of a pre-set alarm rung throughout the bedroom. A now 24 year-old Kara Souders groaned as her fingers outstretched to roughly push down on the alarm hoping to shut it off so she could get back to her beauty sleep. But she knew that wouldn't last long. She had set the damn thing last night for a reason. So it would be easier to start her day; that never really does work.

The bright sunlight gleaming through the windows of her apartment didn't help any either. It was a blessing and a curse to live in Los Angeles. It was sunny in the middle of December and yet Kara almost wished it would fucking snow for once this holiday.

Reluctantly the blonde stepped out of bed and groggily walked into the kitchen to begin her day. The one thing she could look forward to was a nice hot breakfast.

Scrolling through her emails and text messages between chews became a habit for Kara over the years. That much stayed the same, she needed her phone like MTV needed crappy reality TV Shows.

She replied to her mom and Daniella's text messages "Christmas in New York sounds lovely! I'll check the flight schedule as soon as possible." and got updated on the latest clothing sales downtown thanks to the alerts on her email. But one message in particular stuck out to her. It was an email from Leo, no surprise there, also sent to Emma, Dash, Jordi and Charlie.

To: Emma Chota, Kara Souders, Dash Hosney, Jordi Palacious and Charlie Hutchinson

Subject: Reunion

Greeting fellow Red Banders, (if it's still acceptable to call us that, if not then too bad)

If you weren't already aware, Ocean Park is having their annual Christmas Party in a few weeks and seeing as it's been a good 8 years since I've seen a majority of you I think we need to change that.

Sure we aren't patients anymore but I propose a new idea to get our little group reunited: we crash. It'll be the perfect surprise for Nurse Jackson, Brittany and Dr. McAndrew. I believe the party is set on the 22nd this year so you better all be there.

X Leo

Kara had to let a chuckle escape her lips at the content of the email. It was just like Leo to tell them not that they were just having a reunion but that they were also crashing Ocean Park's hospital party. He hadn't changed a bit personality wise it seemed.

She was about to reply with a "sorry but family obligations" or maybe "like I don't have better things to do than sit around with you losers?" but really what else did she have to do? She had her vacation time for Christmas laid out and that included the specific date Leo was requesting for. She certainly didn't feel like spending another day alone until she would be in New York to spend the holidays the right way with her moms.

Her fingers were moving towards the keys and typing before she realized what she was doing.

I'll be there.

* * *

Across the country in a tiny house in northern Chicago, a fully-haired Leo Roth was desperately pounding on the bathroom door. Not only did he have to use it but he for one wanted to get out of the house on time and not make his family even more impatient with his delayed arrival in California.

"Em! Just open the door already we have to leave soon. And my parents will still love you even if your makeup is that of a clown." He called out in teasing voice as his fist stayed pressed against the wooden door.

Finally a couple minutes later he heard shuffling before the door opened up widely.

"Okay, I'm all done. Happy?" Emma Chota, soon to be Roth, rolled her eyes playfully as she stepped further into the hallway, the diamond engagement ring on her finger that Leo had gotten her was shining from the sunlight the early morning brought. The past few years have been kind to Emma. She had finally grown into her body and now had suitable curves and a fuller figure.

"Thrilled because no offense, but you take forever." He smirked as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "And at this rate we will be hours late getting to my parent's house."

With that they seemingly traded places as Leo made his way into their bathroom and Emma brought out the last of the suitcases to lay by the front door until they were both ready to leave.

"Did anyone reply to the email yet?" Leo called out through the door as Emma's dainty fingers gripped the cup of coffee left out for her.

One hand remained on her mug as the other moved towards her phone and opened up the email.

"Kara did. And so did Charlie, even now the former roommates are in sync." She stated with a small giggle at the memory. "No word from Dash or Jordi yet."

The bathroom door opened once more, this time the light turned off and the door stayed shut as Leo stepped out. "Ready?"

"Ready." The brunette grinned, slipping into her coat rather easily, grabbing ahold of her suitcase in one hand and Leo's unoccupied hand in the other before walking out of the house.

To the airport they go.

* * *

Dash Hosney entered his apartment in Brooklyn, New York. After years of job changes and traveling he finally decided to settle in New York and do what he loved: being a music teacher at one of the downtown local middle school. He really did like helping people, loved music, and even liked the kids on most days. He felt his phone vibrate through his pocket and took it out and began scrolling through it. He expected it to be from the school, or maybe some of the teachers wanting to get drinks like they did every Tuesday evening. The school had just went on winter break and now he had two weeks off from his job. Two weeks to finish grading papers or go down to see his parents.

But instead he found himself glancing intently at an e-mail from Leo. That was sort of a surprise. They tried to keep in touch, but mainly just saw each other during the holidays due to the traveling costs and their busy schedules. Once summer came he would be back and fourth between here and Chicago like a yo-yo due to best man duties since Leo and Emma were planning a summer wedding.

A grin appeared at the content of the message. Leo was planning a reunion between the red banders back at Ocean Park hospital and since most of their families still lived in Cali, he would have a perfectly valid excuse to go there and visit. He began typing his reply almost immediately after sinking in the details of the message.

Of course I'll be there. Wouldn't miss a chance to see any of the fellow red-banders. A family reunions some would say. :)

It was short and sweet and to the point. He wouldn't admit it; but even now those guys were his true family and he was itching to get all of them together again.

It had been way too long.

* * *

Charlie Hutchinson sat at his parents house, playing on the family computer. Even at the ripe age of 22 he was young at heart and enjoyed the things he did when he was a little kid. He was the only one besides Kara to stick around in Cali, with everyone else seemingly moving elsewhere and finding their own paths. It was a shame they barley kept in touch anymore.

Except for the fact that Leo was planning a get together for the five of them to be in the same close proximity again. And Charlie felt quite the accomplishment of being the first person to agree to go (well besides Emma because that was pretty much a given). Next, he got word that Kara was going. The former occupants of room 5115 were two pees in a pod in that way. Out of all the people he's expected to keep in touch with he wouldn't have guessed it would be Kara, but it was. They talked every couple weeks and even hung out on many occasions.

They got closer after the death of Kara's boyfriend Hunter Cole. And now Charlie considered Kara one of his best friends, definitely his closest friend from Ocean Park.

He was doing some last minute shopping for his parents. Things had looked up for his family after Charlie had woken up from his coma. Mandy and Nick had put their differences aside and after a bunch of nasty fights and threatened divorces they began to communicate better and found peace in each other. But most of their closeness came from the mutual love of their son.

And Charlie wouldn't change anything about that situation for the world. Except maybe not falling into a coma in the first place. And that he got more pizza throughout his stay at Ocean Park Hospital.

* * *

Jordi Palacios walked along the sidewalk, on the way back to his apartment. After his cancer had gone away, well for the most part, he had gotten the okay to leave Ocean Park, it was then that he felt he needed to be closer to the only family he truly had and moved back to Mexico to spend time with his Grandma. It felt right at the moment and his relationship with her only grew stronger by each day.

His mom tried to come back into his life, yet again surprise surprise, when he was 18 and heading off to college. Which didn't really work out. He refused to see his mom and on top of that realized college wasn't for him so he dropped out halfway through his freshman year. What a waste of money and time that was.

Hearing the familiar beep of his phone, he pulled it out from his pocket as he walked into the building. He scanned the few messages he had from a couple of old friends before seeing the notification for a few e-mail and immediately opening it up and reading it over. It was from Leo, nothing too rant-ful but still getting to the point rather quick. And the point was that they were all planning on meeting up at Ocean Park Hospital for a Christmas Party and his presence was requested. His fingers moved towards the keys to type a reply but he couldn't think of anything to say. Did he want to go? He wasn't too sure.

Sure he missed everyone but they hardly made an effort to keep in touch with him. Besides they were all doing valuable things with their lives, important things. What was Jordi doing all this time? Working at some restaurant he could care less about and just now living on his own. They would think he was absolutely pathetic and he didn't blame them if they did think that. He knew he should have stuck with music and tried to make a career out of it. But it was too little too late.

He hastily put his phone back away. He wasn't ready to face everyone.

Not now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Band Society or any of the characters mentioned. If I did of course the show would not have been canceled and would have many more seasons.**

_AN: Thanks for all the amazing feedback I've been getting for this story. It's my first one ever so I'm glad to see so many people have followed it. Even some of you silent readers who don't review but at least I know you are interested in the story and what's to come. Also if anyone has any ideas as to what they want to happen or any specific storyline for one of the characters let me know! On with the chapter..._

* * *

"Oh you're here!" Cindy Roth squealed as she wrapped an arm around Leo before moving to hug Emma, a grin lighting up her face at the sight of her son and soon-to-be daughter in law.

"Hi mom." Security took longer than anticipated seeing as Leo was wearing his prosthetic leg which caused the metal detector to go off more than a few times. But at last they had finally made it to the Roth house, which hardly changed since the last time they had came to visit over the previous summer.

"Hi Mrs. Roth." Even after all these years Emma still acted polite and proper-even when she didn't need to be.

"Oh please dear, call me Cindy by now. Mrs. Roth is Steve's mother."

Emma simply nodded in understanding, not sure of what else to say.

"So how was the flight?"

"Not too bumpy." Leo shrugged with a smile.

"Oh good, good. So can we be expecting any grand-babies in the near future?" She asked, changing the subject rather suddenly.

They laughed whole heartedly at how blunt Cindy was. She never failed to amuse them.

"Mom-we haven't even sat down yet." Leo groaned as he finally peeled off his coat.

"A mother can dream can't she?" A giggle was followed after her reply as the woman sent a wink in Emma's direction.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to have to alter the wedding dress in any way." Emma explained with a laugh as she hung up her coat.

It felt awkward having a conversation about such a topic with your fiancé's mother. Truth be told Emma and Leo _were_ _trying_ to start a family, have been for a good while now, luck just hadn't been in their corner yet.

"Well I have the guest bedroom all set up if you want to head on over and get settled in." The blonde older woman smiled at the couple before retreating into the kitchen. "I'm going to make you two some welcome snacks. You could probably use it in place of the bad airplane food."

The guest bedroom upstairs was rather tiny, yet had everything that they seemingly needed: a connecting bathroom, more than enough closet space for the both of them and a king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Your mom seems a bit overly excited that we have come down to visit for the holidays." Emma commented as she sat down on the bed besides Leo.

"Well it is the first time we've actually seen her in person since I proposed to you." They made sure to call everyone but hadn't gotten the chance to see any of their families in person-Emma's included. So no doubt was Cindy thrilled to see that the two of them had finally began to officially settle down together-even though they had been living together for the past three years.

"You know my mom did have a good point though."

"And what is that?"

"She should be expecting grandchildren sometime soon."

Emma raised an eyebrow in response as she set down the magazine article she was focusing on.

"Maybe we should start trying right now." Leo smirked, his voice dropping to a husky tone as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Leo Roth are you seriously trying to seduce me under your parents' roof?" She suppressed a laugh but a soft giggle escaped from under her breath.

"That depends Emma Chota -is it working?"

"Possibly." Taping a finger to her chin she rolled her eyes slightly before pressing her lips to his.

"And it's going to be Emma Roth soon enough." He whispered with a growing grin plastered onto his face.

"I like the sound of that." She breathed out with a beaming smile to match the one he was currently sporting.

"Me too." He sighed in content before leaning back in to capture her lips once more.

* * *

"Hi." Kara paused as she knelt besides him, unsure of what to say. It's not like it was her first time doing this. Usually she would go on and tell him about her day, her job, her parents. The ups and downs of her oh-so-fabulous life. But now she was stuck for conversation.

"I know it's been a couple of days since I came to see you-that's on me. Work kind of got busy. But now my schedule has seemingly opened up. Did I tell you about what Leo is planning on doing? I already did probably. Well what do you think? I should probably go and see them again right?" A chuckle escaped under her breath as she twisted a flower around her fingers.

"I hate the holidays. You know that though. They are always so stressful and it's more hectic than enjoyable. Especially when you don't have people to spend it with-well I do I mean I have my moms and my dad. But someone really special you know? Like how Leo has Emma. That sort of way. I guess I just miss you. I _always_ miss you but I mean especially now." The last few words came out as a whisper as she tried to collect her thoughts. Talking aloud became easy, even when there was nobody answering her. It probably made it way more easier then.

"I just came to drop off these-I thought your place could use some fresh decorative pieces." The blonde leaned forward as she laid flowers down in front of her.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. I'll be sure to tell you all about Ocean Park and then we can make fun of all the lame things Leo says, the corny comments Emma makes and the bad humored jokes Jordi tries to make." She attempted to smile for him as she reached out and traced a hand over the headstone. She never told anyone this, everyone sort of assumed it naturally, but one of the main reasons she stayed resigning in LA was to be close to him. To be able to visit and make jokes, try and act normal and keep him close by. And there was no further question, that was the only explanation she needed to give people.

"I love you Hunter."

* * *

Dash fiddled with the keypad on his phone. It was two days before he was set to travel back down to Los Angeles and he was a tad bit nervous if he was being honest with himself. He had securely planned out his route of travel and the approximate time he would be back with his old friends. But there was still so much to work out.

And the one finally detail he couldn't figure out was Mae. They weren't together anymore-back and fourth in college didn't suit them and they broke up for good a few years back. But Dash had no clue if she was gonna be there-anywhere in California or if she was planning on staying with her folks in North Dakota. He let out a deep breath before his hands dialed one number that he practically knew by heart.

"Hey it's me. I don't know if the last few messages got through to you but I just wanted to-I guess see how you are doing." _Oh yeah and_ _I miss you _he mentally added with a shake of his head. "Well it's cool or whatever if you did or didn't. Just wanted to wish you a happy holidays. Maybe we'll see each other sometime? Be able to catch up?"

He sighed into the phone. Now he was sounding pretty pathetic and desperate. Which was the las thing he wanted to come off as.

Dash didn't admit it to anyone-even himself before it was too late, but Mae was the one who "got away" and he regretted letting her go every damn day since then.

* * *

"Boys put down the video games!" Mandy's voice rang through the living room like a inter-com. Charlie and Nick were currently engaged in an intense round of Grand Theft Auto. And all Mandy wanted was a nice lunch where there was no talk of video games or car chases. But being the only woman in the house she knew she would be easily outnumbered.

"We're almost done mom." Charlie called out in a complainant voice.

"Now." Both guys knew they had three warnings before she would come in and turn the TV off herself if they didn't do what they asked and joined her at the table. If it was up to Charlie they would be eating lunch in front of the TV, but it was the holidays and who was he to disobey his mother?

Reluctantly they got up from the couch and made their way into the kitchen.

"So are you excited to see all your friends again?" Nick asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah I can't wait. To see the gang all together again. Man it's gonna be great. And to surprise Nurse Jackson." Charlie was thrilled to be able to see Nurse Jackson again after all these years. The last time they spoke was over the phone for Dena's birthday, yes Charlie had it marked on his calendar, October 15th, as he did with every red bander's birthday as well. And he would go to visit with Kara every couple of weeks before. But in the few years that had passed they stopped visiting. So he couldn't wait to get to see her again.

"I'm suppose to get lunch together with Kara tomorrow so I'm sure we'll talk all about the up-coming reunion then." Charlie explained with a nod.

"That's great."

* * *

Jordi groaned as he heard the buzz of his computer. It snapped him out of the nap he was currently taking on the couch of his one bedroom apartment. He sat up, rubbing his eyes gently before opening up the laptop. He knew what the email would be about before he even opened it. The reunion and the question of whether or not he would attempt to see his old friends again, his pending presence to show up at all.

He thought correct as he opened up the email. Seeing as he was the last one they were waiting on an answer from it made sense that everyone was taking a stab at trying to convince him. After Leo's initial message he got word from Dash and Charlie asking if he was gonna be there or not. It seemed Leo got Emma to try her hand at getting Jordi to appear since it was her name at the top of the screen that popped up.

His eyes scanned the last line of her plea.

**It'd mean a lot if you were to come**.

He knew it owed it to them to come. He had been distant, he himself created a wall between him and his friends. Some of the only solid friends he's ever had might he add. Hell even Kara was coming and she was the person least social to all of them. He could set aside his shame and closed off attitude just for a couple of days-for his friends.

With a long sigh he began typing out his reply to her.

**I'll be there. Don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Band Society or any characters mentioned in this story.**

**AN: Thank you to all of you who have followed and favorited this story it means a lot and I'll keep writing with feedback like that! A special thanks to MPenrose, Katrina, AusllyRauraLover100, and G****uest for reviewing the last chapter and giving me such positive words of encouragement.**

* * *

Kara tapped her foot as she patiently, well not so patiently, waited for her laptop to finish loading and sipped on her decaf coffee from Starbucks.

She still had sunglasses on in the middle of the day. She was slightly hungover from a night of partying. She hasn't been one to get drunk since getting her new heart, but yesterday seemed to be an exception.

The ringing of her phone woke her from her lazy trance. And made the pounding in her head a little louder. The blonde groaned with an annoyed sighed as she pressed answer instead of ignore. "What?" She barked into the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID and find out who was actually calling her.

"Kara is it?" A low unfamiliar male voice spoke into the phone.

"Yes. Who the hell is this?" It wasn't a voice she even vaguely remembered.

"Brad." When she didn't immediately respond he continued. "From last night."

She inwardly rolled her eyes with annoyance as she recalled the events of last night.

She had shown up at a local bar with a few friends from work. After a few hours of throwing away every care she had in her body with dancing she sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Brad was the bartender there who flirted with her from behind the counter. He was tall, had light brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was easy on the eyes, that was the only part of the night she bothered remembering. That he was cute, not what he blabbed on and on about the entire evening. They had resorted to going back to Kara's apartment and hooked up. But by morning everything was fuzzy and achy so she ordered him out of her place and hoped to never hear from him again. This was a call she was definitely not expecting.

"Right, hi." She spoke hesitantly which was rare of her. She always held a certain wave of confidence around her. Maybe it was the early hour of the morning or the sound of his irritatingly chipper tone but everything was annoying her at the moment and she couldn't begin to fathom pretending to care about the conversation taking place. "How did you get this number anyway?"

"You wrote in on a napkin when I poured you the drink you ordered." He explained.

"Of course I did." She grumbled under her breath.

"I was just wondering if you were interested in seeing each other again?"

She groaned as she pressed her coffee to her forehead to try and stop the pounding in her brain. Did he seriously not get the purpose of a one-time drunken hook up? "I have a lot going on in the next couple weeks. Holidays and everything you know how that is."

"Well how about coffee sometime?"

He was persistent. She had to give him that much. "I don't think so."

"But-"

"Bye now."

With one exasperated click she had ended the call and set her phone down next to her.

She actually couldn't wait to be around her old friends at Ocean Park Hospital. Everyone in LA was starting to annoy the living day lights of her. A change of scenery and company was exactly what she needed at the moment.

* * *

"Okay I got all of your records faxed into our computer system so what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Taylor, a middle-aged blonde woman stepped into the doctor's office Leo and Emma were currently at.

They would have waited until they were back home to go to their normal doctor but there was no telling when they would be back in Chicago and California had some of the best specialists in the world.

"We are trying to get pregnant but so far no luck. We don't know why really." Leo explained for her with a confused glance.

"I see," The doctor commented as she clicked around on her computer until she found the correct medical history she was looking for, Emma's to be exact. "Emma is it? It says here you have a history of Anorexia?"

Emma slowly nodded before finally speaking. "Right, but it's been years since leaving the inpatient care I was under."

"Ocean Park hospital correct? Not to far from here."

"Yes. And they made sure to keep me there until my weight was healthy again." A few years ago she would be terrified if anyone was even close to bringing up her past with the illness. Now it was still hard, but speaking to a doctor about it was a lot easier than speaking to some stranger or her friends about it. "And I've only relapsed once since then."

"Twice."

"I'm sorry?" Now it was Dr. Taylor's turn to be confused as Leo's voice interrupted Emma's trail of thought.

"She's relapsed twice since leaving the hospital. One time at the start of college and the second time was at the beginning of last year."

"It's an every day battle." Emma sighed as she silently shot Leo a glare.

"I'm not saying that's the reason you are having trouble conceiving, with all the damage done to your body early on it could very well be a contributing factor. But if you were to continue trying and become pregnant it would be important to keep an extra close eye on you because even the most recovered Anorexics tend to be fearful of all the weight gain caused by a pregnancy. And it could endanger you as well as a potential baby."

The facial expressions on Emma and Leo were almost unreadable.

"Okay." It was Leo who spoke first, Emma still trying to process everything like she always tended to do.

"You have a lot to consider. And you don't need to make a decision right now." The older woman said in a calm voice, trying to lighten the stress of the situation.

"Thank you for letting us know." Emma whispered, eyes glued to the floor. Leo sighed before grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. No matter what they were in this together.

"If you want to look into adopting..." Dr. Taylor suggested as she listed different agencies and the advantages and disadvantages but everything sounded like background noise to Emma. She just nodded and pretended to be listening.

As selfish as it sounded she didn't want to adopt. She wanted to have Leo's baby. Their child. And now she might not be able to give Leo that without endangering everyone including herself.

After that the doctor had left and they were free to go. Walking towards the door Emma waited for Leo before she started towards the main lobby of the building.

"Let's just focus on getting married first." She whispered lightly as she turned to face him. "I want to be your wife more than anything."

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

Dash woke up with a startled jump at the sound of the buzzing alarm clock on his nightstand. "Damn." He cursed lightly under his breath as he scrambled to get out of bed. For some reason he had booked a semi-early flight. Sure 11 am wasn't that early to most, but security took a good chunk of time and if there was traffic even simply getting to the airport would be a pain.

"Why didn't anybody wake me?" He yelled out as he stepped into his half-kitchen even though it was no use. There was nobody but him. Sure he had been living alone for years now, but it was still lonely. He was at least used to Mae being around the apartment and seeing her face every morning for the past two years before they-

No.

He wouldn't go there. He wouldn't allow himself to think about _her_. Because once he started it would take a while for him to stop thinking about her.

He washed down some eggs with a glass of milk, a nice and easy breakfast before heading to the airport.

His took out his phone and sent a quick next to Leo before hoping in the shower.

_Heading out to the airport soon. Will be in LA before you know it. Call me later brother, we'll catch up before everyone gets a chance to hog up all my attention. _

He had heard from everyone it seemed regarding the reunion. Texts from Leo, emails from Emma and Charlie, phone calls from Jordi. The only person he hadn't heard from was Kara. Which he didn't really find as shocking as most would. Word from Charlie was she didn't contact many people, including the majority of the Red Banders, staying close only to her family, a few colleague from work and Hunter's sister Ashley.

Little man had told him that Kara still visited the cemetery weekly, that part of her still yearned for Hunter Cole. As romantic as that sounded to Dash it just sounded sad. It had been eight years. He figured Kara would attempt to move on in the slightest bit. And by that he didn't mean countless of meaningless flings with strangers she cared nothing about.

Then again, who was he to judge? He was anxious everytime someone dared to bring up Mae's name in conversation. He flirted at every chance he got but never took the leap into turning casual flirting into a nice conversation with a potential girlfriend. He was just as stuck in the past as Kara was.

And that needed to change. And fast.

* * *

Charlie thanked the cashier as he walked away from the counter at the local McDonald's. He wasn't one for fast food, or cheap breakfasts, but he had a weakness for the smell of good grease and craved the food he wasn't supplied at home. His mom had always been a bit of a health nut but over the years she had only allowed some of the junk food Nick had smuggled through the door actually allowed in the pantry.

He was about to leave when he kept his body get knocked to one side.

"Hey watch where you are-"

He was never usually snappy with people. But he had spent good money on his orange juice and now part of it was on the ground. Maybe he was spending a little too much time with Kara these days.

He glanced up at the intruder and was met with hazel eyes. Light and soft hazel eyes. Remorseful even. And a cute looking face to accompany her pretty hues.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" A girl standing more on the short side, around 5'4 spoke out in a rushed tone as panic made its presence in the atmosphere. She had light brown hair and fair skin. And she was probably the prettiest girl, besides his mother of course, that he had ever seen before.

"That's okay. Not your fault. Totally my fault." Charlie stuttered out with an embarrassed laugh.

"Still I feel bad that I made you spill your drink. I can be so clumsy sometimes." The girl said through an equally embarrassed laugh of her own. Maybe they would both be able to just laugh off the situation and move on with their lives.

"I'm Charlie by the way."

"I'm Devon. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He smiled as they shook hands with the ones they had available.

For some reason a nerve of boldness struck through his veins. "Maybe we could get a coffee sometime? You know to make up for the spilled drink?" He suggested with a shrug. 22 years old and he still managed to be so terribly awkward around girls, well women now.

"That sounds great."

* * *

Jordi walked out of the train station after finally landing in LA. He thought about flying there but that was simply too expensive. It had been so long since he had been to LA. He spent a majority of his time in Mexico with his family. It would be quite the change of atmosphere. He breathed in the familiar breezy air as he hauled a taxi. To where, he didn't know. He wasn't sure where to go now that he had arrived.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked patiently once Jordi had gotten inside.

"Umm..." He had to think about that. Where would he go? He didn't know where Kara lived, Charlie was out of the question since he was staying with his parents, Emma and Leo were with Leo's parents and Dash wasn't even here yet. His brain raked for an answer, somewhere to go.

Taking a deep breath he finally remembered a familiar address and told the driver as the cab started finally moving.

Within 15 minutes he was in front of his destination and hesitantly getting out of the taxi.

He walked up to the gated house. It was tiny and fitting for the person who owned it.

Jordi rubbed his sweating palms as he knocked on the door. Once the door opened wide and he was met with the reassurance of a warm and familiar face, he finally let out a breath and gave a short smile.

"Jordi?"

"Hi Dr. McAndrew."

* * *

**Either the actual reunion will take place next time or it'll be a two part chapter going into chapters 4+5. R and R please! And if anyone has any suggestions just PM me or send it in a review, I'd love to hear your guys feedback! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm SO so so sorry for not updating in like, wow a year or so. Time has gotten away from me and I've been busy with school and real life. Just as I was thinking about picking this story back up I recently got a new review asking me to do just that! And thus the writing process began again! And I've been meaning to write a lot more because I do love this story and am still overwhelmed by all the love it's gotten. Also I've been rewatching red band society and I'm just so inspired now. it was gone way too soon. So disclaimer, I do not own Red Band Society or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, it would probably be in its third season by now.**

* * *

"Come in, come in." Adam scurried aside, letting Jordi pass through the front door before closing it. "It's good to see you." He had an arm wrapped around Jordi's shoulder and was hugging him before the Latino could even utter another word.

"Thank you." Jordi paused before giving into the light hug. It felt nice. Comforting and familiar. That was a feeling he hadn't felt in a good while.

"Adam who's at the door?" The voice of the one and only Erin Grace, now Erin Grace McAndrew, rang out from what seemed to be the kitchen. Adam and Erin had finally gotten married three years ago. Jordi being Jordi didn't attend the wedding. And sent his congratulations a month late.

"Jordi Palacios? Is that you? Hi sweetie!" Her bubbly voice got louder as she made her way closer towards the front door. A permanent smile seemed to be on her face as she too went in for a hug.

""So what are you doing here?" McAndrew asked, curiosity seeping through his words. It wasn't everyday an old patient showed up on his doorstep.

"He doesn't need to be interrogated right now Adam." Erin had her arm now wrapped around Jordi's shoulder as she led in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm just finishing up some holiday baking. How good are you at measuring?"

Adam let out a chuckle as Jordi's face turned from confusion to one of pleading. His eyes were practically begging to be saved. But he knew his wife could be persuasive. In the funniest way possible.

* * *

Charlie's eyes flickered towards his food as he ate before flickering up towards Kara who was sitting across from him, actively texting nonetheless. Well this roommate lunch was going great.

"What are you doing on that thing? You're on it 24/7."

"You really need to get back out there."

"Don't you mean get out there, period." He had never had a girlfriend. He was still in college, and girls just didn't seem to ever notice him. In high school, he made himself busy with friends and school work and trying to get his parents to see eye to eye. Having a girlfriend didn't really seem important at the time.

He did have his first kiss in the most cliche way possible. During a game of spin the bottle at a party he didn't even want to attend. The girl was pretty but she smelled like strong perfume and almost tried to stick her tongue in his mouth. Yep, it was enough to scar him for the next few years.

"I'm making you a Tinder profile." Kara said as if it was obvious what she was doing.

"I really don't think that's necessary." All he really wanted to do was see that girl he had met yesterday. Devon, he remembered with a soft smile etching on his lips. They still hadn't grabbed coffee together. He didn't even have her number. He didn't ask for it. Maybe Kara setting him up was a good idea. He needed all the help he could get.

"Of course it is roomie. You are just too shy to ask for help." The blonde rolled her eyes as she dug into the last of her hamburger before pushing the plate aside and grabbing her phone once more. "Now smile." The camera flashed before Charlie could even blink.

* * *

Leo let out a long and loud sigh as he collapsed onto the edge of bed. A few seconds later he could feel the bed sink in a tad more and looked beside him, stifling a laugh. Emma had done the same thing and now they were both staring up at the ceiling fan, exhaustion taking full effect.

"You should have warned me that your mom likes to play 20 questions around the dinner table." Emma muttered under her breath. "More like 50+ personal questions."

"Like your parents are any better." Leo retorted with a scoff.

"Touché." She shrugged off the comment with an eye roll.

"At least nobody is throwing dish plates or playing charades."

"You don't want to play charades with my dad."

"Your family actually plays charades? I was kidding!"

"Sure you still want to marry me?" She glanced up at him, eyes lit up in amusement.

"Well I've been stuck with you for all this time, what's a few more decades hmm?" He teased, grabbing a hold of her hand and giving it a soft kiss, before noticing the spaced off look that appeared in her brown eyes. "Hey what's up with you?"

"I just don't want to see my parents quite yet." She muttered, becoming quiet. Whenever Emma got upset, she got silent and usually held things in. Right about now would be the time where she would shut herself off and start building her walls up brick by brick. But she couldn't just pretend with Leo. He knew her too well. He was her better half after all. She didn't want to pretend and put on a facade anyway. It was tiring and she had wasted too many years simply pretending. Pretending to be happy, pretending to be normal, pretending to be healthy. Not anymore.

"Things with your mom aren't still 100%?" Worry started to crease into his eyebrows.

"They haven't been the same since I got sick. But it's been this way for a years or two. It's like every time I slipped up, she was there to remind me of it."

"And you think that if we tell her about the doctor appointment and trying to get pregnant," Leo paused, finally putting the pieces together in his brain. "that she'll bring up the relapses and your illness as being the reason why."

"Affirmative."

"Well I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You and your superpowers."

"I am just like superman." He remembered Mae saying the same thing years ago in the hospital. At the time he didn't believe it, but he had beaten his cancer for the second time and after that, well anything was possible. If he was destined to only be considered a superman in Emma's eyes, that was enough to to satisfy him.

* * *

Kara let out a puff of smoke as she sat on the balcony outside her apartment that night. Okay, so she knew she shouldn't be smoking. Again. But one of the annoying habits she and her mom have in common are smoking when they are stressed. Or maybe she just needed the release. It was her life after all, and she wasn't damaging her heart by going out getting wasted every night or doing every illegal drug in existence. A little smoke would not kill her.

She heard loud knocks on the front door and quickly put out the cigarette, smashing it with her heel, before making her way inside.

Her mom and Daniella were already seated at the coffee table, chatting aimlessly about who knows what.

"How did you get in here?" Okay, it wasn't the initial greeting she had planned out in her head, but it would have to do.

"You left the door unlocked, and I always know you keep the spare key under the mat. It's a very cliche yet expected move." Sarah said with the roll of her eyes, a smile playing on the corner of her lips. "Now come and give us a hug."

She reluctantly walked over and gave each of her moms a hug. A short and quick hug nonetheless. Another thing that hasn't changed was Kara's tolerance for physical closeness. She just was never big on hugs.

"I thought we were meeting all together in New York." Confusion was evident in Kara's tone, but she refrained from making her true annoyed nature be known. She did not like people just dropping in without calling. She never has.

"We do all still live in LA Kara-bear. Plus this way we can extend the holidays!" Daniella was either oblivious to Kara's did comfortable or she was simply just too excited about the holidays to care. It made a smile threaten to appear on the Kara's lips. Her step mom had that effect on people.

"Is Cole with you?"

"He's at the sitter's house. We wanted to surprise you in a nice and quiet manner before things became chaotic."

"Good point."

Let the fun begin.

* * *

Dash got out of LAX, luggage in hand, with a genuine smile. The weather already felt better than it did in New York. He loved the Big Apple but it could get nasty in the winter time.

Getting into the taxi, he debated on dropping his things off first with his parents, but ultimately decided against it as the cab drove to the requested address. With bags in his hands, he gave the front door a knock before walking in. They never did leave the door unlocked. Or they sensed he was coming. Whatever the reason, he was grateful.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" He shouted gleefully, shutting the front door behind him.

"Dash!"

He was greeted by the warm faces of Steve and Cindy Roth, and the tight hugs of said people. Still, he was thrilled. Leo's parents were like his second parents.

"Hi sweetie, oh it is so good to see you!"

"Leo, Dash is here!" Steve called out. Leo and Emma appeared from the staircase.

"Dash!" Leo exclaimed with a wide grin as he made his way down the stairs in a haste.

"My brother from another mother." Dash had Leo in a hug within seconds. They separated once Emma cleared her throat.

"You want some love too Emms?" He teased, eyes lighting up in amusement as he moved to hug the brunette.

"Don't let me get in the way of your bromance. Or is there something you guys aren't telling me?" She raised an eyebrow in mockery.

"Oh hush you." Leo rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek.

"Yeah, you should really lighten up." Dash being Dash, grinned before kissing the girl's other cheek. He just loved messing with her.

"You must be starving. Let me get you a play of leftovers." Dash was never one to turn down free food. Especially from Cindy. So he nodded as she hurried to the kitchen. "thank you Mrs. Roth."

"Oh, she only likes to be called Cindy." Emma smirked remembering their first interaction two days ago.

"I go by either."

"Mama Roth likes me better." Dash couldn't help but brag, sticking his tongue out in a playful manner as he followed Leo's parents towards the food.

"He's full of it."

"Some things never change." She joked with the shake of her head. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

Emma was about to follow but then felt her phone start buzzing. Her mom's number flashed before her eyes. At least she didn't have a contact picture of Caroline blurring her vision as well. Her breath caught in her throat as her fingers hovered over the answer button and the ignore button. Green or red. Talk or Disregard. Maybe if she let it ring long enough the call would end. It would be like it never existed.

Leo's head popped out from the corner as his searching eyes found her. "Hey Em you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." The answer was quick, maybe too quick, but he bought it nonetheless.

"I think Dash is going to clear out the kitchen before the night is over." Wanting to lighten things up, he moved on to making fun of his best friend.

She flashed a faux smile as she clicked the ignore button. Hastily shoving her phone back into her pocket before she finally joined Leo and the others.

She was always okay.

* * *

**Aren't mother's such a bitch? At least Emma's is! So now all the red banders are in LA. Let the reunion officially begin! And you'll get to learn more about Cole in the next few chapters, he plays a very important role in Kara's storyline. Also, sorry McBritt fans, part of me was rooting for Adam and Brittany to get together but then I came to the awesome conclusion that she deserves _hella_ better. R&amp;R pls!**


End file.
